Acceptance
by NinjaSharkUno
Summary: Oneshot for Wolf Cry. What if Oliza and Betia do not leave the Court right after Oliza's speech, but stay a couple days? Oliza goes to make one last visit, and Betia finds her and dispels some of her fears. Slight femslash,Rated T to be safe.


Summary: Oliza and Betia stick around at Wyvern's court for a little while after Oliza renounces her throne. In this oneshot, Oliza goes to visit the Wyvern Statue in the Plaza. Betia comes to find her there and she helps Oliza get past some of her insecurities about who she is.

Author's Note: Hola chicos! This is my first story and I'm really excited about it! Seeing as it's the first one I've posted up here, I would really appreciate some constructive criticism and comments. Thanks for reading, hope its good!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the people or places in this story; they all belong to Amelia Atwater Rhodes.

Acceptance

Today was my last full day in the place that had been my home for over twenty years. With tomorrow's sunrise, I would be leaving my beloved Wyvern's Court. Somehow, this thought did not pain me as much as I thought it would, maybe because I knew that I would be leaving my home in capable hands, hands that would perhaps allow it to flourish as I had never been able to. I had already said my goodbyes to most of the Court's people and places, but today I had one last place to visit. It was night, and so the plaza was once again empty, making me think of the last time I had come here, weeks before. I stopped once again before the Wyvern statue, but instead of looking upon her as I once had, with sadness and maybe even a little jealousy, on this night I looked upon her with understanding. Soon, I thought, I would be able to feel her freedom, to experience the joy that she will always perpetually show. As I had last time, I allowed myself to slip into my half form. Although I had loved the feeling of a hawk's grace and power and a cobra's stealth and speed combined onto one form, I still managed to hate the monster that I could become. I knew somewhere inside me that it really meant nothing. I knew that what I looked like did not reflect on who I was, but even with that knowledge my heart was still cut afresh each time someone flinched back from my appearance. What would Betia, my beloved Betia, think if she saw me? I do not think I could bear to see the expression of all the others on her face, so dear to me. The barely concealed disgust, or even worse the fear, would be more then just a cut coming from her. It would be like a stab, a realization that no matter where I went or who I was with, even my most beloved, I would never expect people to truly except me.

I leaned my head against the cool stone of the carving, trying to erase the doubts from my mind. I couldn't hide my form from Betia, she would have to see it someday, and I supposed I would just have to prepare myself for the hurt and be able to move on for it. I couldn't really think less of her for what her reaction would be, after all, it was only human nature to fear that which is hideous. As I was thinking, I heard the sound of footsteps coning around the corner. Hit with the sudden feeling of deja-vou, I prepared to change back before they could see my form. I froze however upon hearing Betia's voice, a sound which normally I basked in, but now I wished I could run away from.

"Oliza?" the soft question, so gentle, enforced my urge to run. I wouldn't be able to bear the pain of that soft voice raised in fear of what I could become.

"Betia… I… what are you doing here?" I said this to the statue, not having the courage to bring myself to face her. As usual however, she picked up on what I was feeling.

"I went looking for you. Oliza," still so gentle "look at me." I shook my head, trying to bury myself further into the stone.

"No, Betia, I, I can't. I can't bear to let you…I don't want you to have to see me like this. I don't want you to be horrified like all the others." My voice dropped with each word, until the last syllable was nothing more then a pained whisper. I wrapped my arms around myself, hoping that at any second I would hear the sound of her retreating footsteps. Instead, I felt a hand on my scaled shoulder, a touch soft as silk and as soothing as cool water. Silently, that hand coaxed me around; I did not have the heart to pull away. At last I stood before the wolf, eyes fixed to the ground so I would not have to see her face, and if I had not been so terrified I might have laughed at the irony of that thought. I waited for the rejection, for the pain, but it didn't come. The hand moved up to my chin, and gently brought my eyes up to meet hers. A forehead was rested against mine, and soft brown eyes gazed into my gold ones. This was the first time anyone had ever unflinchingly touched me in this form, and I closed my eyes to bask in the feeling.

"Oliza Shardae Cobriana," my name drew me back and I reluctantly opened my eyes. "You will, never, _never_, be horrifying to me." Her hand stroked my cheek now, so loving as to bring tears to my eyes. But I knew that it could not be true. She could not truly want to touch me like this, and I had no right to force her to pity me.

"Don't." I whispered "I don't want to force you to love me like this. I understand that it is…that it isn't an appealing form. It _is_ horrifying, and I have no right to-"

"No Oliza." This time Betia's voice was strong, demanding. "You have _every_ right to expect me to love you in _any _form you have. You have every right be able to wear any form you like and have people look at you and see the beautiful person that you are. And I do see that Oliza. You are strong, you are smart, you are loyal and loving, and you will always be beautiful to me no matter what form you have." Tears were falling down my cheeks now, and Betia brushed them away.

"Thank you Betia. Thank you so much." And then, as speech seemed to leave me, I threw my arms around her in a tight hug, feeling as if I never wanted to let go of this wonderful woman who could lift my heart and set it free with a few words. I felt Betia begin to draw back, and so reluctantly loosened my grip on her. However, it was only to have her loop her arms around my neck and pull me in even closer, so she could whisper in my ear, "Now, what do you say about taking down those fangs, so I can kiss you properly?" The fangs were gone before I had even registered the thought, and then I had claimed Betia's lips with my own before I'm sure she had even registered the thought. The kiss, which started out quite innocent I'm sure, quickly progressed to something more, and soon hands were tangled in hair, moans were erupting from throats, and the small spark of desire had been stoked to a raging flame. We both pulled back, gasping, and I leaned my head against her shoulder, trying to regain my composer. Then, I realized something. Why should I have to lose this moment? I was no longer the Princess of Wyverns Court; my actions would no longer be reflected on my people. Those few moments had given me the most intense feeling of freedom I had ever known, one even the open skies could not provide. So, instead of controlling the desire I felt, I murmured against Betia's neck, reluctant to break the silence, "Betia, I need you. I _want_ you." As soon as the words left my lips I froze, wondering if perhaps I had been to bold or spoken to soon. My fears were dispelled however, when Betia's eyes gained a feral look (one that I found positively enflaming) and she brushed my lips with hers, just barely breathing the word, "Good." That one word, that simple sentence, was all we needed. I'm not exactly sure how, but somehow we managed to get back to my room in the palace without either being seen or separating to long from each other. By the time my knees hit the back of my bed, I couldn't have said which way was up and which down, all I knew was that I needed, _loved _this woman, with every fiber of my being. And that night, as we were lost in the throes of passion, I realized she needed me to. All my life my people had needed me, but I could never do enough, could never fulfill what they wanted from me. Now though, I was needed by someone else I loved, and I most definitely could fulfill her need. And I wanted to do everything in my power to do so, to make her as happy as she had made me. Betia had seen me at my best and shared my joy, and she had seen me at my worst and loved me anyway. In the morning, when I awoke to see her beautiful face next to mine, I said the first thing that came to mind, the only thing that mattered.

"I love you." And in response, she gave me that radiant smile that I adored so much, the one that put the sun to shame, and whispered back,

"I love you too"

THE END

Authors Note: Hmm, so I think that's pretty good. Once again, I would appreciate any and all reviews, especially comments on my dialogue. I'm not so sure how I did on that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
